1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to paperboard containers, and more particularly to a container which may be erected in alternate forms so as to vary an inner dimension of the container and thereby accommodate the alternate packing of articles of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 685,977; 2,678,766; 2,793,801; 2,845,211; 2,989,223; 3,330,465; 3,924,801.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search discloses a container having a structure like that of the present invention which includes anchor flaps extending inwardly from the end walls of the container and which may be selectively positioned either flat along the bottom wall panel of the box, or folded up at an angle with the end walls and locked in an inclined position, in order to vary an inner dimension of the container.